


Identity

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Yggdrasill is everything to him. {Apart from his brother, safe and small in his own bed.) It's not particularly surprising that he'd dream about them some nights, especially when testing hasn't gone well, or when the daily production targets have not been met. Those dreams are usually just a reliving of the day's activities. Sometimes things go better in the dream, sometimes things go worse, but it's all quite mundane. 

The dreams that aren't about Yggdrasill are the most disturbing.

Sometimes he stands in Helheim. Unable to remember why he's there. Unable to remember why he's being attacked by strange grey creatures. All he knows is what he is, not who he is, and what he is has to be enough. Strength. Power. 

Get up. 

Keep moving. 

Fight.

Survive.

Keep going.

Sometimes he's younger, and there's a small boy with him. Needing his guidance. Mitsuzane, who'll be his right hand man when he's finished his education. (Mitsuzane, his little brother, the closest thing he has to a friend.) They talk about Mitsuzane's homework. He explains some of the simpler things that he's been learning, himself. They talk about familial expectations. What's for dinner. Why this cut of clothing and these tailors are better than this, and those. (He spins Mitsuzane around to make him smile. Points out small animals to him. Smiles when Mitsuzane thuds into him for a hug when he returns home from school.)

Those ones tend to end with the small hand ripped out of his, and again he can't remember who he is. Just what. A protector....... a failed protector.

He doesn't cry out, no matter how bad the dreams get. Good boys don't make a fuss. 

But sometimes when he rolls over in the night, there's a dark head on the pillow next to his, and he can slip an arm across a slender stomach and hold him close. For whose comfort, he doesn't know. It doesn't seem to matter.

He always wakes up alone in the morning. 

It doesn't matter. Only Yggdrasill matters. 

(He always wakes up alone in the morning.)


End file.
